


Worst Behavior

by mukeinruins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: It's not really both of them together, Luke Centric, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, michaels a lil bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It felt good, didn't it babe?" Michaels voice was slow and velvety.<br/>Luke was blushing and sweating a little. He didn't know whether it was the extra body heat from Michael or just the context of the situation that made him feel this hot. </p><p>Or</p><p>Luke has fun, Michael finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antisocialhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/gifts).



> It's been like three months since I've posted but hi! This is the product of constantly discussing Luke in the groupchat w all y'all, dedicated to Trishie.  
> I hope you all like it!  
> Title is just Worst Behavior by Drake.  
> (Have y'all listened to views yet?¿)

Luke stripped down to his boxers in the front of the bus, throwing his pants and shirt down on the floor and sitting at the small booth and table they had. His head fell back and he knocked it against the wooden bus interior.

"Oh, fuck." He whispered to himself and rubbed over the spot where he was hit. He slid his body more into the corner of the booth, to avoid anymore mishaps.

His bare back hit the cold vinyl seat and he shivered. He leaned forward, thinking. Looking around for something, his grey hoodie was on the floor in the corner. Luke got up holding his stomach, still feeling shy even when he was alone. Almost falling over in the process, he retrieved the hoodie and the headphones that were hidden underneath. He tossed the white wires onto the tabletop and slid into the hoodie, returning to his position in the corner. 

He grabbed his phone and replied to the few messages that were sitting on the lockscreen. Most from friends sending him pictures of them partying or his family saying they loved him. He went into his email which was currently at 108, the notification taunting him. He clicked on it and proceeded to delete the memos that seemed the least important, only stopping to read the ones from his Better Homes and Gardens subscription. After removing a good chunk of letters, he got into the last few from weeks ago, one in particular caught his eye. 

"Tumblr: You have a new follower!" Luke read in his mind, he honestly forgot he even made a Tumblr.

He clicked on the notification. The email showed their username and the blog icon. The image was of a brunette male with his lips wrapped around the head of a large cock. Luke gasped slightly when he saw, then he began to think, why would a porn blog follow him? 

Luke's eyes kept drifting off to the icon, wondering what it would feel like to have a pretty boy's mouth on him. Making him gasp and squeal. Scruff making his thighs red as he licked slowly up and down his leaking cock. Luke blinked and looked to the wall, stopping while he was ahead. It was three in the morning and the bus was no place to toss off, not after getting caught two years ago. That was embarrassing as hell. He locked his phone and sat it on the table, staring at the deep red wall of the bus ahead of him. His semi had gone down and he finally picked his phone up again. Going to Instagram this time and skimming through his timeline. No one was really awake, so he just watched the occasional makeup and food videos that appeared in his explore page. Boredom soon hit him strongly. 

Luke clicked out the app and onto his home screen, the wallpaper was a picture of Michael and his dog from home. He smiled at Michael's happy expression. His eyes drifted onto the task bar at the bottom of his phone screen. 

Should he?

He eyed the blue mail app where the Tumblr blog still sat, red notification symbol in the corner staring him in the face. Before he could let that bother him, he hesitantly opened his email, not looking at the icon but clicking the blog name. His phone went to safari, and then transferred to the navy blue app that he hadn't opened in weeks. The blog loaded and the first image was a video. Luke took a deep breath as it started playing.

Luke watched the two boys on the screen, rubbing up onto each other and sloppily kissing one another. The larger boy let out a loud groan on top of the smaller boy, sound ringing through the small space at the front of the bus and scared Luke so much he slammed his phone onto the table and frantically tried to adjust the volume. He exited the app without causing too much of a ruckus, and grabbed his headphones that had been tossed away on the table. Luke plugged them in, lowered the volume, and returned the the application.

The video resumed with the boys grinding harder onto each other, and the moans soon became louder. Luke could not remove his eyes from the bright screen and he was almost fully hard in his boxers. He knew he should stop or this would be a painful night with no release. Before the actors could finish, Luke rushed to scroll away from the video. All that did was show a picture of a large cock on the screen, a hand of proportionate size holding it up and angling it for the camera to capture all of what was there. Luke whimpered while he observed it and continued on scrolling. His feet were tangling together to keep him occupied, he knew he couldn't get off tonight, why was he still teasing himself?

He looked through picture after picture, different pretty cocks on equally pretty males filling his screen that made his own throb. He shouldn't be this easy for it, but it's been so long since he could successfully come without having to stop completely or cut his orgasm short. He buries his mouth into the elbow of his hoodie, silencing and moans that may have slipped off his tongue. Luke brought his legs up to his chest and laid his phone down, slipping the hood of the jacket up and onto his head, and bowed his head while his large hand barely brushed over the bulge in his underwear.

He continued scrolling and watching any of the videos that the blog had to offer. All of them involved fit boys who made his tummy clench and his toes curl. Without even realizing it, he was gripping hard onto his crotch. He didn't notice until the palm of his hand felt slightly wet. He sat his phone down and looked down and the erection in his black underwear. Luke didn't care at this point. 

Luke slid out of the booth, wincing as the head of his cock rose out of his low boxers and felt the chilly bus air. He tip toed to his assigned bunk on the bottom, reaching into the pocket on the wall containing his charger, some lube, and a half eaten packet of gum. He grabbed his almost empty, blue bottle of lube,and carefully held it while retreating back into the main room of the trailer.

Luke looked around for where he could do this comfortably and still keep his business to himself. Out of all the options, he liked the table the most. It was small and square and probably couldn't support him for long, but it would have to do. Luke is too loud to try in his bunk or in the back of the bus. They were parked outside at a truck-stop, their venue a few hours away. There was no other noises available that Luke could use as an excuse if one of the boys were to hear him. Then he thought, no one could hear him as long as he watched his voice, right?

He lifted himself onto the table, sliding back until he reached the smooth and cold wall. He lifted his legs to his chest so his feet were resting flat on the table. He slid his tight shorts down his legs, tossing them somewhere with his left foot. A chill went down his spine as he felt his bare bottom touch the cool tabletop. Now in nothing but a gray jacket, his cock was leaving a thin trail of precome around his belly button and surrounding his soft tummy. Fuck, he really was needy for it. 

He took the lube into his left hand and pumped some of the slippery gel onto only one finger, it's been a couple of weeks and Luke likes the pleasure more than the pain. Once there was a good coat on, he closed his eyes and brought it down to his hole. His middle finger was the only one hovering over himself. His left hand teasing his thighs, stomach, and nipples. He started pushing in, reaching the first joint in his fingers and tightened up. He was still afraid of being too loud and getting caught. He took a few deep breaths in order to relax himself, and continued to push down past his second joint and to his knuckle.

Luke loved the thought and of course the feeling of something inside of him. One finger enough to have him dizzy and leaking more. 

He moved his digit in and out, over and over for a few minutes. Now he was just teasing himself. Luke wanted it to last but he knew being quick was the more realistic option if he didn't want to be caught. The boy still wanted more and wanted it now. He took his finger out slowly and delivered a careless amount of lube onto two other fingers, bringing his hand back down so he could slowly begin pushing in a second. When he had two successfully inserted he was able to move them more, after two weeks of not touching himself or being touched period he was finally getting stimulation.

His breathing started turning into shallow grunts that were almost impossible to keep to a minimum. His fingers knew all the spots to touch and he was avoiding his prostate until he knew he could control his vocal cords. He pulled out slightly only to abruptly push in with all three fingers. His teeth gritted together when his rim stung slightly from the insertion. He wanted to take away from the pain quickly, and there was only one option. He pushed directly into his prostate. 

"Ohh.." A loud and whiny sound wretched from his stomach, through his body, and out of his mouth before he could stop it. He couldn't care less now. 

Luke kept hitting the spot over and over again so hard that his wrist popped slightly. His left arm sliding all over the place, gripping the window sill, the table, even his own hair, just something to hold him. His fingers jammed directly into his spot and circled it slowly. 

His blue eyes rolled to the back of his head and his toes curled off the table. He cocked his head and bit into the soft shoulder of his hoodie and roughly tugged on the blinds to the small bus window as his breath left him. Stars and colors seemed to fill behind his eyelids as he came, never removing the stimulation off of his prostate. He didn't even have to touch his balls to get himself to come and it felt amazing. The orgasm he had felt like it shook the entire bus for ten minutes straight. 

When he came back to his senses, his chest and jacket were covered in come, the lube was knocked onto the wood floor, and half the blinds are broken and hanging off. Luke didn't give the sight a second thought and gently removed his fingers out from himself and wiped them on his jacket. Getting up off the table, he ignored the now empty bottle of lube and left it where it was under the booth seats. 

He grabbed the rest of the items in the room and carefully took slow steps to his bed. Warm come was sliding down his chest, but all he did was use the inside of his sweater as a half-assed attempt to clean himself. His knees wobbling and his soft cheeks were flushed, giggling every time he almost fell on the short walk. He tossed his dirty clothes into the corner on the floor and put his accessories back in the pocket of the bunk. The boy tossed himself behind the curtain and onto the horrible mattress that felt like heaven post-orgasm. Before Luke could even cover himself up he was knocked out.

-

"Dammit." Michael groaned as he bent down under the table, looking for his charger somewhere. He fumbled around in the crack between the two seats and bent further to look underneath the seats, not finding his charger, but finding something else.

Michael pulled out the small and light blue, empty bottle of lube from under the couch. Michael furrowed his eyebrows and crawled out from under the table, clutching the bottle and taking off towards the bunks where the other boys were asleep. 

Michael won't lie, at first he thought it was his. He's an open person, he's had his fair share of late night adventures. After internally declaring it wasn't his on the short walk to the specific bandmates bunk, he braced himself. This was the only boy left in the band who hasn't loudly proclaimed their heterosexuality. He yanked back the curtain, reviling a naked Luke who whined when the bright bus light shined on his face.

"What do you want." Luke seemed to state rather than ask, an arm throw over his eyes. 

Michael pulled the curtains back so the light wasn't entirely in Luke's pretty eyes. Michael sat on the bed, at this point Luke was showing his entire face. He looks so sleepy and innocent Michael found it endearing. The boy sitting up remembered why he had came to Luke in the first place. Michael held up the blue container to Luke.

"This yours?" Michael was smirking down. Luke didn't know why, but his only reaction was to snatch the bottle out of his hand and clutch it close to his chest. Michael was whispering to avoid the others hearing him.

"It's okay, baby. It is yours right?" Michael has a genuine smile on his face. Luke made a small squeak sound and nodded.

"You don't have to hide it. It felt good, didn't it babe?" Michaels voice was slow and velvety. Luke was blushing and sweating a little. He didn't know whether it was the extra body heat from Michael or just the context of the situation that made him feel this hot. Michael had a hand on Luke's bare thigh. Asking him once more.

"How good did it feel, baby boy?" Michael used his favorite nick name, he only called Luke that whenever he wanted him to do something or just to tease him. Michael could see that Luke's cock wasn't entirely limp anymore. "I-it felt nice, so good." Luke shifted his upper body towards the bunk wall and covered himself up with the blanket.

"Yeah? That's why the blinds are all ripped? You just couldn't help yourself? That spot felt too good?" Despite his teasing tone, Michael had a warm smile on his face. 

Luke completely forgot about his frantic tugging on the blinds and his grasping of everything as he yelped and shook with pleasure.

He swallowed loudly and Michael's hand lifted off mattress into Luke's blonde hair. The older boy leaned down, kissing his forehead and patting his bare thigh that the blanket didn't cover. 

Michael left the bunk without a word. Leaving Luke alone to blush and curl in on himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Comments n kudos are appreciated!! Thanks for reading!  
> Tumblr: bandmoan


End file.
